


A Thousand Words

by eliospiano



Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017) RPF
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, I haven’t written in so long, Longing, M/M, One Shot, Phone Calls & Telephones, armie misses timmy, this isn’t happy ok, those pictures really messed with me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-27 06:04:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16212989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eliospiano/pseuds/eliospiano
Summary: Armie saw the pics of Timmy and Lily-Rose....whoops.





	A Thousand Words

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, not sure what this is but I saw those pictures of Timmy and Lily-Rose and it led to this. This might be sloppy writing?? And short?? Oh well?? :)   
> Also this is FICTION, thanks

He can’t remember the last time he felt like this. Cheeks heated, forehead flushed, so flustered that his body shivers despite the warmth of the room. He grips the phone a little tighter, suddenly worried he’ll drop it while he’s lost in thought. The way the man in the picture, whose body he knows so well, has his arm lazily draped around the girls waist is something he can’t bear to look at, but also something he can’t take his eyes off of. He misses the first two times Harper calls out for him.  
“daDDY! I’m ready to get OUT!”, she half-yells from the bathtub. Armie finally gets up from the closed toilet seat, locking his phone and slipping it into his left pocket.  
“Coming, baby!”, he yells back, plastering on a smile as his heart sinks in his chest.  
He calls Timmy later that night after tucking Harper and Ford into bed. The phone only rings twice before it abruptly comes to a halt.  
“Hello?”, the curious, honey-like voice drips through the phone, covering the nerves in Armies stomach with reassurance.  
“Hey, Tim.” He sighs at the way Timmy chuckles softly when Armie says his name.  
“What’s up man? I miss you! How’ve you been we haven’t talked in a few days”, Timmy whispers, and Armie can hear some sort of piano music in the back, can hear the sound of Timmy’s knuckles scratching the back of his head as he shuffles the phone from one ear to the other.  
“Fine. You?”, Armie tries to cover his disappointment that Timmy sounds so happy. Armie feels like he’s lost the title of making Timmy happy. He guesses that’s a certain blonde actresses job now. That feeling hits him again and he has to take the phone away from his ear for a second, anger threatening to take over. He almost misses Timmy’s next words.  
“I’m great”, Timmy says so quietly that he almost can’t make out the words. Armie feels his heart clench through the skin, bones, muscles surrounding his chest, “I’m really great.”  
Instead of throwing the now useless piece of technology in his hand, the only thing that keeps he and the man he loves connected, he pulls himself together before he can break.  
“Thats so good to hear...I’m happy for you”, he lies through his teeth. He clears his throat, changing the subject.  
“Why are you whispering Tim?”  
“She’s sleeping.”  
“Oh.”  
They both seem to lose all words then, as if everything they’d learned since kindergarten has flown out the window. The silence stretches for what seems like minutes before Timmy coughs.  
“Are you okay?”  
“Why wouldn’t I be Tim?”, Armie blows air through his nose, hates how this conversation is going.  
“You just seem quiet.”  
“I’m fine. Look i’ll let you go okay? I wouldn’t want to wake her or anything.”  
“....Alright man, well...text me later I guess, or call...and tell Liz hi for me...”  
“Will do”, Armie huffs, wanting to hang up the phone at this point.  
“Hey Arms?”  
“Yea?”  
“I couldn’t wait forever...you know that, right?”  
Armie is silent, unable to comprehend that his boy may have really moved on.  
“Yea Tim, I know.”  
Armie clicks the end button, dropping the phone and swiping at the tears threatening to fall from his eyes. Someone begins to stir in their sleep down the hall, surely from a bad dream, and he’s unable to tell if it’s Ford or Harper from the small whimpers. He finally gets up, not letting himself think about how much he hates himself for letting Tim get away, and stalks towards the kids bedrooms. If he can’t pull himself from his own nightmare, he prays that he can at least help his kids get away from theirs.


End file.
